Maya (Deadly Assistant)
Maya (Breanne Hill) was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Deadly Assistant (alternately titled, Poisonous Protege; airdate May 17, 2019). Introduction Maya was introduced as the assistant to Dr. Lauren Birch, the owner of her parents' health center. In addition, Maya was also the girlfriend of Charlie, Lauren's son with her husband, Ian, and she was shown greeting Lauren's sister, Amanda Birch, when she appeared at the center--doing so for the first time in three years. Lauren later announced that she wanted Amanda to run the center with her, and it was a day later that Lauren suddenly collapsed and died while giving a speech, with Maya among the group of people who checked on Lauren. Amanda investigated Lauren's death with detective Josh Stone, as she believed that her sister was murdered. As it turned out, a lethal dose of colchicine was found in Lauren's system, and after Maya informed Lauren that Charlie was in front of the center's computer ordering the drug, leading to Charlie being suspected. After Charlie was drugged and attacked while he was out in his car drinking, suspicion fell on Ian, due to the fact that Ian was having an affair three years prior--an affair Amanda told Lauren about but was disbelieved. Ian had denied the affair in the years that passed, but he finally confessed to Amanda after an attempt to kill Charlie was made in his hospital room. Reveal After Ian confessed his affair to Amanda, he was shown with Maya, who praised him for admitting to the affair and to flirting with Maya earlier in the film. Amanda informed Stone about what Ian told her, and afterwards, gunshots were heard, with Maya running out in a panic claiming that Ian attempted to kill her. After finding Ian unconscious but alive, Stone handcuffed and arrested Ian after Maya and Amanda confirmed Ian's assumed guilt. However, Amanda phoned Charlie and asked him about his time on the computer that day, knowing that Charlie didn't order the drugs that killed Lauren. Charlie revealed that Maya was the one who asked him to go on the computer on the day that Lauren started feeling nauseous (just before her death), and at that moment, Maya appeared and knocked out Amanda, marking her reveal. The villainess tied up Amanda and revealed everything, beginning with the fact that she was Ian's mistress from three years prior, and she vandalized the center after Ian broke things off. She returned to the center as Lauren's assistant to spite Ian, after which she fell in love with Charlie. Maya stated that she loved Lauren and was grateful to her, but she became angry when Lauren announced that Amanda would be given half of the company. In response to Amanda lashing out at her captor for killing her sister, the evil Maya stated that no one was supposed to get hurt and die and that her plan was to make Lauren sick, so she could run the center in her absence and show her how valuable she could be. However, she ended up killing Lauren with the drug, and she attacked and drugged Charlie and planted a pill bottle in the area to throw suspicion towards him. In addition, Maya was behind the attempt on Charlie at the hospital, but it was all done to frame Ian, which included setting him up as her attacker. The deranged villainess blamed Amanda for her actions, stating to Amanda that she ruined everything three years prior and did the same in the events, right before Amanda escaped and fought off Maya. Maya grabbed her knife and went after Amanda, who begged Maya not to go through with killing her, only for the psychotic madwoman to state that she had to kill her and that she would take care of Charlie and carry on Lauren's legacy. At that moment, Amanda struck Maya with a statue, and later grabbed the knife and stabbed her before kicking her through a window, killing Maya. Gallery Maya 2.png Maya 3.png Maya Attacks Charlie.gif|Maya drugging and attacking Charlie Maya HoD.gif|The evil Maya attempting to kill Charlie Maya Deceased.png|Maya after being killed by Amanda Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: High Fall